gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Darwin Watterson
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III é o segundo protagonista de O Incrível Mundo de Gumball. Ele costumava ser o peixe de estimação de Gumball, até que um dia começaram a crescer pernas, e ele começou a comer outras comidas, e não apenas os flocos de peixe. Se tornou o melhor amigo de Gumball. O seu dublador aqui no Brasil é Yago Machado. Aparência thumb|175px|Darwin no episódio "[[Natal".]] thumb|198px Darwin é um peixe laranja de duas pernas. Sua cabeça tem uma forma de peixe ocupa quase todo o seu corpo,com pernas e braços aparecendo em baixo deles. Ele ainda tem sua barbatana e não se sabe de onde vieram suas pernas. Suas pernas são maiores que seu corpo e terminam com simples pés. Os cobre com tênis all star verde e branco. A única peça de roupa que ele usa são seus tênis mais a sombra de sua cabeça parece formar uma camisa, na segunda temporada os olhos são mais redondos as pernas mais retas os pés mais cheiinhos o tênis com uma cor mais clara, e a sombra debaixo da cabeça dele que todo mundo pensava que era uma blusa preta foi retirada, na terceira temporada os olhos estão totalmente redondos e a cor dele ta mais clara Personalidade O Que Gumball pensa de Darwin de acordo com o site oficial do Cartoon Network: "Darwin é o meu melhor amigo. Ele era meu bichinho de estimação, mas, depois que ele ganhou pernas, acabou virando meio que meu irmão. Ele é tipo o segundo cara mais bacana de Elmore, mas não tão bacana quanto eu, claro." Darwin se apaixona à primeira vista, com tudo o que veste um vestido bonito. Um exemplo de que estaria em O Vestido, onde viu Gumball em um vestido e se apaixonou completamente, pensando que ele era uma menina. Naquela época, ele estava tão apaixonado que ele disse para a "menina": "Eu te amo", e uma foto dele tentando beijá-la " foi mostrado. Quando mais tarde o vestido caiu sobre um hidrante, Darwin, então se apaixonou por ele. Hilariamente, Darwin parece ser um pouco de um homem das mulheres ". Ele é escolhido por Masami para ser seu "namorado", e conseguiu um beijo na bochecha de Raquel, e um na boca de Carrie em o hallowen. Relações Ver Darwin Watterson/Relações Citações thumb|Sai, espírito! *"Sai, espírito! Sai, espírito! Oi Carrie! Sai, espírito! ---- *"Eu quero mais filhos! ---- *"Seu silêncio diz mil palavras! ---- *"É só subir na calçada, cara. ---- *"Ela deixou cair o botão! ---- *"Ela vai ser minha! ---- *'Darwin' : O que aconteceu com a sua roupa? *'Ricardo' : Eu comi! ---- *"Gumball : ... tubarão, meio urso, meio jacaré. *'Darwin' : " Um Tuba-urso-caré! ---- *"Sim, dona Mamãe. ---- *'Darwin' : "Ah, me empresta dez pratas? *'Gumball': (lhe entrega dez dólares) *'Darwin ': "Obrigado! Espere por mim Tobias! ---- *Podemos chama-lo de Gaylord em vez de Sr.Robinson? ---- *'Gumball': Letra vermelha ou envelope vermelho? *'Darwin' : Letra vermelha, envelope vermelho... Fica muito difícil de ler... ---- Aparições em Episódios Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Curiosidades *Poseidon, um dos muitos nomes do meio de Darwin, é uma referência para Poseidon (conhecido como Netuno em Roma), o deus dos mares da mitologia grega. *Darwin parece saber falar frânces. thumb|Prendendo a respiração em [[A Pressão.]] *Darwin pode respirar na água, mas ele é mostrado para prender a respiração e ressurgir para o ar em "A Pressão" talvez pelo fato de que peixes não vivem em agua com cloro. thumb|Desenhando Chiclete, Bola, Ovo, Balanço, Cueca ([[Gumball) com a mão esquerda em O Vestido.]] *No Project Exonaut, Darwin está disponível como uma Exosuit por 1.000 moedas. *Em "O Vestido", vemos que ele usa a mão esquerda, quando ele está desenhando Gumball. No entanto, ele faz outras tarefas comuns com a mão direita. Isso sugere que ele pode ser ambidestro. Pode ser uma superintendência de desenvolvimento também. *A sombra de Darwin nas pernas foi removida na 2 ª temporada para que as pessoas não confundi-la com uma camisa. *Em um vídeo exclusivo para o oficial "Elmore Stream-It" da página YouTube, é revelado que Darwin pode prender a respiração por muito mais tempo do que o Gumball. *Além de Gumball, Darwin é o único personagem da série que apareceu em todos os episódios até agora. **Além disso, Gumball apareceu em todos os episódios como personagem principal. Porém, Darwin só foi personagem secundário em um episódio, que foi O Cavaleiro. thumb|Uma das vezes em que a cabeça de Darwin explodiu em [[A Intrometida.]] *A cabeça de Darwin explodiu pelo menos duas vezes.Em A Meia e A Intrometida *O nome de Darwin é mais provável ter sido baseado no cientista Charles Darwin, que ganhou fama por sua teoria da evolução. *Em "A Festa", Darwin afirma ser parte peixe sugador. thumb|Pelos na perna de Darwin em [[O Reembolso.]] *Darwin é bastante atlético. Ele consegue correr muito mais rápido do que ambos Anais e Gumball, como mostrado em "A Busca", "O Beijo", "O Controle Remoto" e "O Pônei", pode subir mais rapidamente do que Gumball, e é um nadador experiente. *Darwin foi conhecido por ser muito educado em vários episódios, especialmente durante a primeira temporada. *Em "As Palavras", é revelado que ele é careca, porém em "O Reembolso" é mostrado que ele pode crescer pêlos nas pernas. *Em "A Aposta", é revelado que Darwin levou cinco anos para aprender as expressões faciais, e ele ainda tem alguma dificuldade em reconhecê-las. *Darwin é o único personagem da Família Watterson que não é um mamífero. *Em "O Herói", foi revelado que ele foi dado para Gumball como um presente de Natal. *Ele parece ser mais inteligente a partir da 2ª Temporada. *Em "O Ajudante ", é revelado que ele é 2 anos mais novo que o Gumball. *É provado no episódio "O DVD" que Darwin fala Chinês *Ele é o personagem que mais sabe falar línguas diferentes. *Ele é um Peixe Exótico. *Darwin teria um visual diferente, como mostrado em O Piloto. *Ele já beijou Carrie em "Halloween" * No mesmo episodio "Halloween" ele admitiu que sempre quis beijar Carrie ,depois ela fica corada. * Em A Alergia é Revelado que Darwin tem Alergia a Pena *No episodio A Carga Darwin sugere que ele pode ter tido outras familias antes dos Wattersons o que pode explicar seu sobrenome enorme Participação em Músicas thumb|[[Chega de Ser Bonzinho!]] Músicas que cantou sozinho *Chega de Ser Bonzinho! Músicas que cantou com uma (ou mais) pessoas thumb|200px|[[The Inner Warrior]] *Por Favor Larry! (com Gumball) *Ganhamos! (com Gumball) *Um Vídeo Clipe (com Gumball) *The Inner Warrior (Richard Overall como Gumball e Darwin) *Sonhos e Artes Marciais (com Gumball) *Reembolse o Mundo (com Gumball) *A Música dos Bobos (com Gumball) *Somos Ricos! (com Gumball) *O Que Ele Pensa de Nós! (com Estudantes de Elmore Junior High como vocais de fundo) *Música de Idaho (com a Família Watterson e Idaho) *Música do Almoço (com Gumball e Anais) *Agente Curte em Quanto á Tempo (Com Gumball) Músicas em que somente apareceu *Eu Quero Ser Livre! *Fine Lady *Eu Sou Uma Bailarina *You Gotta Think Big *Because We're Men *Pizza Pizza Pizza *It's Christmas Eve *Christmas is Cancelled *Don't Know Me *My Little Ones * Assobio da Banana * Canção Melosa Dubladores *Arquivo:Eua.jpg Arquivo:UK.png Kwesi Boakye (EUA e Reino Unido) *Arquivo:BRA.png Yago Machado (Brasil) *20px Yumiko Kobayashi (Japão) *20px Andrea Di Maggio (Itália) *Arquivo:Espanha.png Iván Sánchez (Espanha) *21px Ghadi Hakeem (Árabia) *20px Bergen Coşkun (Turquia) *20px Sacha Capelluto (1 ª temporada)/Tim Belasri (2 ª temporada) (França) *Arquivo:Mexico.png Gerardo Mendoza (América Latina) Galeria en:Darwin Watterson es:Darwin Watterson ru:Дарвин Уоттерсон pl:Darwin fr:Darwin Watterson it:Darwin Watterson sv:Darwin Watterson Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Filhos de Ricardo e Nicole Categoria:Família Watterson Categoria:Classe da Srª Símio Categoria:Homens Categoria:Amigos do Gumball Categoria:Personagens 2D Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Animais Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Meninos Categoria:Bobos Categoria:Preguiçosos Categoria:Peixe Categoria:Personagens Laranja Categoria:Personagens Peixes Categoria:Irmão do Gumball Categoria:Amigos do william Categoria:Amigos de william Categoria:Inimigos de kenneth Categoria:Amigos da jamie